


Eska Says Whatever The Fuck Eska Pleases

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Drabble, I'm Writing A Small Fucking Idiocy And N O B O D Y Can Stop Me, Sammy is Drunk, Short, this the best three sentence story to have ever been written and im not even exaggerating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: why did i ever give him a mouth





	Eska Says Whatever The Fuck Eska Pleases

“If any religion involving a Heaven and a Hell is right about the afterlife, Lucifer and God will play hot potato with my soul because neither will want to have to deal with me and I will be forever left in the care of the Spirit of Violents Deaths, where I will rise to the status of off-putting creature you accidentally meet after your untimely death caused by getting hit in the face by a train.”

 

“Eska,” began Sammy, who after downing five shots had stopped feeling most of his fear as well as half of his toes, “Eska, I need you to be honest with me right now; do you actually listen, to the words that come out of your mouth?”

 

“I do and if you keep asking stupid questions like that then I assure you soon you won’t hear anything anymore.” Eska replied before sipping his boba tea and choking violently on one of the strawberry bubbles.


End file.
